Two Souls, One Path
by Millie Black
Summary: Yuki, the Great Granddaughter of Ash and Serena, has started her Pokemon journey. She wants to do Pokemon showcases, and she wants to become a Pokemon Master. She can't do both. What path will she chose? Calvin wasn't really introduced to the world as a child. During an incident with his father, he decided to become a police officer. When two souls meet, what does the path become?
1. Prolouge

Yuki jumped up and down as she waited for the professor's gates to open. She had finally come of age to start her own pokemon journey. Her whole bloodline was known to go on journeys and become Pokemon Masters. Now the time had come for her to start her own. She heard a creak and her eyes grew wide with excitement. The professor walked out, a grin on his face.

"You must be Yuki." He greeted. Yuki nodded and kept jumping up and down. He laughed at her enthusiasm. "You're acting a lot like your great grandfather Ash."

"You don't look old enough to have met Great Grandpa Ash." Yuki wrinkled her nose. This professor was quite young. The grandson of Gary, her great grandfather's rival. The professor laughed again.

"No, I didn't meet Ash personally. I was just told stories of his heroic deeds. Now come on inside. You can choose your pokemon now." Yuki followed him inside the lab where he had all of the starter pokemon. He had the pokemon from all of the regions. Yuki had thought long and hard about which one she wanted. She had come to a decision.

"Professor, I have already made my decision on which pokemon I want." Yuki had finally calmed down. She was starting to get serious. He stared long and hard at her before smirking. Yuki definitely had the aura of both Serena and Ash. It must've been passed down to her. Her other relatives who had come through either had one or the other, never both. She was the new Ash. She was the new Serena. The question was, which path would she choose? Which region would she go to?

"Which pokemon?" Yuki smiled. He tried to guess what pokemon she would choose. If she wanted to follow in the path of Ash, she would choose Froakie. If she wanted to go with Serena's path, she would choose Fennekin. Or would she choose a completely different pokemon? He wanted to be surprised by her choice.

"Chikorita." The professor had to pause. Almost no one chose Chikorita anymore. They couldn't keep up with the pokemon's attitude. Did Yuki know about Chikorita's attitude? Did she just see a Chikorita and decide that she wanted one? He stared her in the eye and saw the determination in them. He sighed and pulled out Chikorita's pokeball. The Chikorita he had was not the best pokemon to start with. It's attitude was untameable. No one wanted it. He had to keep it for a long time. He handed it to Yuki and she pushed the release button. Chikorita came out.

"This is Chikorita. I will have to warn you that this girl has a atti-" Chikorita bit the professor's leg and he let out a startled yelp. Chikorita ran under a table and hid.

"She's got quite the attitude doesn't she? I can already tell that she doesn't like to be pushed around. I like her already!" Yuki knelt down and inched closer to the Chikorita. The Chikorita stayed under the table. It's leaf on it's head ready to smack anyone who go too close. "Fortunately I have a stubbornness like no one else." She held out her hand to the protesting Chikorita. "What do you say you join me? Let's work together and become the best in the whole world!" Yuki smiled brightly as Chikorita slowly lowered her leaf. The professor was astonished.

"You really have a way with Pokemon."

"Shhh! I'm still at work." Yuki was devoting all of her energy to Chikorita. The professor watched as uncertainty flashed over the pokemon's face. Chikorita slowly inched forward, watching Yuki cautiously. The professor took a step forward and the Chikorita jumped. It swung its leaf around and the professor realized it was going to attack. He was about to leap forward to stop the pokemon, but a hand reached out to catch it's leaf. Chikorita struggled against Yuki's grip as it tried to break free. "Calm down.

"I'm not here to hurt you. The professor isn't here to hurt you. He just wanted to help you. I want to become your trainer. I want your help in becoming a Pokemon Master! I can rely on you for strength. You can rely on me for determination." Yuki smiled again. The Chikorita stopped struggling. It stared Yuki down, before finally relaxing. Yuki let go of its leaf and it sat down. She reached out to touch it, but it slapped her hand away. She giggled. "I guess that you aren't ready for touching yet. I'm guessing that you want to join my team?"

"Chikorita." It sounded like a no to the professor and Yuki. Chikorita turned it's head, but glanced back at Yuki. She frowned, and regret passed over the pokemon's face. The pokemon moved over to Yuki and hesitantly nuzzled her leg. Yuki's smile returned and she pat the small pokemon's back. Chikorita flinched before sinking into the warmth of her hand. The professor relaxed. He thought that he was going to have to apologize to Yuki's family for a broken arm or leg. Taking a hit from a pokemon is no easy feat. He tossed the pokeball to Yuki and she caught it. Chikorita gave a fearful look at the pokeball before Yuki put it away. The professor was confused, but he shook it off.

"Are you sure that you want Chikorita?" Yuki nodded, picking up Chikorita in her arms. She smiled, her blue eyes shining. Chikorita played with a long strand of Yuki's black hair. The professor smiled back, encouraged by the 12 year old's spirit. He went behind the counter and pulled out 5 pokeballs and a pokedex. He also grabbed a poke belt which helped hold the pokeballs. Yuki was obviously ready to become a Pokemon Trainer. "Here you go. This is everything that you need. Go to pokemon centers to heal your pokemon and get some sleep. They accept anyone."

"I already know all of the details. I've been preparing for a long time." She smiled again and the professor shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I guess you can go on your way. One question. What do you plan to do? Do you want to do showcases, or do you want to be a Pokemon Master?" Yuki thought for a moment then smiled.

"I don't know, but i'll find out! See ya Professor!" Before the professor could say anything she was already out the door. He gaped at her as she ran out of the gates and down the street. Then he shrugged and laughed. She was an interesting girl.

* * *

Calvin covered his ears and his father yelled at his mother. He heard a whimper as his father smacked her. Terror filled his mind as he listened to his father beat his mother. Calvin begged his feet to move. He begged himself to go help her. Fear wouldn't let go of him. He continued to listen to the cries of his mother as she howled in pain. He heard something shatter, like a glass being broken. _If he threw a glass at her, i'm going to kill him._ Calvin had an idea. He ran to his parent's bedroom, holding his breath so he wouldn't smell his father's stench. He picked up his mother's cell and called the one number he knew to call.

911.

"Police Department what is your emergency?" A voice answered on the other line. Calvin's breath hitched and he started crying.

"Please help. My father is hitting mum. I think he threw a glass at her. If you don't get here fast he's going to kill her." There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Where do you live kid? We'll come right away." Calvin quickly gave them his address and the man on the line told him to keep the line open. He wanted updates. Calvin krept out of his parent's room and tiptoed back into the hallway where he could hear his father's yelling.

"Darryn please! You're hurting me!" His mother was crying out in pain. Calvin cringed. He wanted to get in there and help her. The officer seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Just wait for us to arrive. Don't get yourself hurt kiddo." His voice was comforting. Calvin rooted his feet to the ground. They were quiet as they listened to the yelling and the screams of pain. Tears rolled Calvin's cheeks as he listened to his mother's screams get quieter and quieter. "Is your father drunk?"

"I think so." Calvin kept his voice quiet.

"CALVIN GET IN HERE!" His father yelled. The officer panicked.

"Whatever you do don't end the call!" Calvin stuck the phone in his back pocket and came out from the hallway. He was shaking as he saw his father's enraged state. The shaking stopped when he saw his mother. She looked half dead. She was covered with cuts and bruises were starting to form on her arms, neck, and face. His eyes narrowed at his father. In the corner of his eye he saw a blue police uniform pass by the window. The police officer doubled back, and Calvin could see a phone pressed to his ear.

"Calvin how old are you?" His father slurred. Calvin didn't answer. His father grew impatient and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Calvin let out a grunt as his father lifted him off the ground. "Answer me son!"

"I refuse to recognize you as my father." Calvin choked out. Now that he was out here, he didn't feel scared anymore. Strength courses through him. The police were here and they would come and save them. Darryn drew back his fist and slammed it into Calvin's stomach. The air whooshed out of his stomach and he gasped for breath. His mother screamed.

"Darryn don't hurt him!" She yelled. Darryn only continued to smash Calvin around. A punch to the cheek, another one to the stomach, and then to the eye. Calvin's mother jumped up and tried tugging on Darryn's arms. He just elbowed her away. Then there was a pounding on the door. Darryn whipped his head to the door.

"Police open up!" Darryn cursed. He turned his gaze to Calvin who pulled the phone out of his pocket, smiling smugly. Calvin knew that he was asking for it, but he didn't care anymore. Darryn threw him to the ground, ripping the phone from his hands.

"Get in the back room and don't come out until I say so. If you make so much as a peep, i'll kill you." He snarled. Lily, Calvin's mother, helped him up and pushed him into the back room. As soon as they were secluded in the bedroom his mother hugged him so tight he thought his bones would break, if they weren't already. She weeped softly into his shoulder, and he hugged her back. Tear's returned to his eyes. He strained his ears to try and listen to what was happening outside, but he was unable to do so when a knock suddenly came on the window.

"Ignore it Calvin. If it's police they can take you away from me." His mother turned her amber eyes on him and he smiled.

"Don't worry mom. They wouldn't do that." Calvin climbed up onto the bed and pulled the curtain aside. He was greeted with a smile. The police officer mouthed 'open the window'. Calvin immediately unlocked it as his mother whimpered. He moved aside as the police officer stepped inside.

"Thanks Kiddo. I'll take it from here." Calvin recognised the voice from the phone. The officer reached for his belt and pulled off a pokeball. Calvin's eyes widened. He had always wanted to leave on his pokemon journey when he was 12, but the fear of leaving his mother alone with Darryn talked him out of it. He was now 14. The police officer caught his look and he smiled. "You can watch, you won't be in danger."

"There is no way my son is going out there!" Lily screamed. Then she covered her mouth. She stared fearfully at the door, as if expecting for Darryn to burst in. The officer placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch.

"Don't worry mam. We'll make sure your son is safe." He whispered. She hesitated before nodding. Calvin forgot all of his pain as excitement washed over him. The police officer slowly opened up the door, and Calvin could finally make out voices.

"You have no right to barge into my house! I never called the police!" Darryn was shouting.

"Sir, we've traced the call and it came from here. Now move aside or we'll have to move you ourselves." A female's voice. She sounded strict, and slightly annoyed. Calvin krept behind the other officer. He released his pokemon. It was a Growlithe. It wasn't a pokemon you would normally see in the Kalos region. The Growlithe growled softly, when it saw Darryn. Calvin had to stifle a gasp when the Growlithe put itself right beside Calvin.

The female officer's eyes flickered over to where the two were standing. Her eyes landed on Calvin and she almost gasped. He was starting to get a black eye, and his arms were badly bruised. Darryn finally realized that the officer wasn't focused on him. He turned around and fear flashed across his face when he saw Calvin and the other officer.

"You're under arrest for assault and child abuse. Anything that you say can and will be used against you in court. Put your arms behind your back. If you refuse to co-operate then things can get ugly." The female officer pulled out her handcuffs, and Darryn backed away from her.

"You've got it all wrong. Calvin's been suffering from depression for a while now. He inflicted those injuries against himself. Lily and I have been trying to help him for months."

"Calvin, are you suffering from depression?" The female officer looked in his direction.

"No mam. Darryn beat my mother and I. " She looked back at Darryn who was trembling in fear. He finally put his hands behind his back and the female officer locked them on. Lily finally came out of the back room, trembling. Darryn hung his head in defeat as the female officer rushed him out of the door. The male officer turned to Calvin smiling brightly.

"You were very brave to call us. How long had this been going on?" He turned to Lily.

"For a few weeks. He started coming home high and he smacked me three days ago. He seemed to gain control of himself until he lost it today." Her voice trembled with every world. Calvin's eyes widened. He had smacked her three days ago? He turned to the front door and started to march towards it. He seethed with rage. The officer grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Calm down kiddo. He's already getting his punishment." Calvin calmed down. The Growlithe let out a little bark and Calvin turned back to the pokemon. Growlithe approached him and nuzzled his hand. The officer smiled. "How old are you Calvin?" Ambulance sirens could be heard as an ambulance approached.

"14 sir." He saluted, wincing. His stomach hurt and it felt like something was broken. The officer put a hand to his chest and felt around. Calvin let out a little yelp as the police officer poked at his ribcage.

"Yesh. Broken rib. Well kiddo, why aren't you on your pokemon journey?" Some paramedics came in and helped Lily up. The officer walked with Calvin to the ambulance.

"I never liked my father from the start, so I stuck around. I think that I was expecting something like this to happen." He winced again as he climbed into the ambulance. Lily was already being treated by one of the paramedics. The officer went in with him. He helped Calvin take off his shirt, and a paramedic checked on him.

"Nice judgement. Ah. I haven't introduced myself. Officer Light at your service. This is my partner Growlithe." The officer smiled at Calvin's expression. He eyed the kid, checking on his build. He had a feeling that this kid could be useful. He hardly cried out when his father hit him. He would make a good police officer. "Have you ever had a pokemon?"

"No. Your Growlithe is really the first real pokemon i've seen." Calvin blushed, embarrassed. Officer Light raised an eyebrow. This father of Calvin's really messed up his life. Suddenly there was a piercing scream that filled the whole ambulance. Lily was thrashing around.

"No! I'm not going to put that vile stuff in my body!" Calvin jumped up, startling the paramedic who was trying to help him. He rushed to his mother's side, sliding past a paramedic that was trying to keep Lily's body down. A paramedic turned to him, worry in her eyes.

"Can you calm her down? We need her to get to sleep, but she won't let us get the drug inside her." Lily's leg shot up, almost knocking the needle out of the paramedic's hands. "I really don't want to strap her down." Officer Light watched the scene, waiting to see how the kid reacted. He calmly took her hand and Lily stopped thrashing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at her son.

"Calvin. Their trying to turn me into a monster. Their going to turn me into Darryn." She sobbed. Calvin smiled, pain reflecting in his eyes. He didn't know why he felt so calm. He felt okay, even though everything around him was shattering.

"There trying to help mum. It will help you sleep. It won't do anything else to you. They want to help you. If you want i'll take some with you." A parametric tried to object, but Officer Light shook his head. Lily seemed to calm down a bit. The paramedic stuck the needle in her arm and injected the drug. Another paramedic prepared one for Calvin.

Officer Light was impressed with the kids calm attitude. He was even willing to risk himself. Growlithe crawled up at Light's feet and softly growled. Officer Light smiled, and scratched the Pokemon's neck. Calvin was placed onto on of the ambulances bed's as they continued to speed off to the hospital. Calvin's eyes were unfocused as he stared at Office Light. The Officer gave him a thumb's up before Calvin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Playing a Dangerous Game

**Hi. I have an editor. You won't be seeing as numerous typos before. Yeah. Her name is bunnyfan11. She may write a story for you guys. Yeah. I'm rambling so here is the story!**

* * *

Bayleaf dodged another one of Heliolisk's attacks. After defeating both Emolga and Magneton, Bayleaf was starting to get tired. Yuki took this all in as Heliolisk used thunder. Bayleaf was directly hit, and it cried out in pain. Yuki didn't say anything. Bayleaf was still standing, but she wouldn't be for long. Heliolisk was still being affected by poison powder, so Yuki could hold that to her advantage. She would wrap it up with Razor Leaf. She still didn't speak. Bayleaf already understood, and used Razor Leaf.

There was an explosion and smoke covered the field. Yuki stood still with her eyes closed as Clinton, the gym leader, coughed. As an inventor, he should've been used to it already. The Lumiose Gym leader's we're always known to love to invent things. Clembot, the invention of the great gym leader Clemont, was still around, but it didn't work like it used to.

"I guess it's a drawn." Clinton coughed again, trying to wave away the smoak. Yuki smiled. She made sure to make her voice deep.

"You're wrong Clinton. Bayleaf is stronger than that. Heliolisk is down." The smoke finally cleared enough so that Clinton could see. He let out a little shriek when he saw Heliolisk on the floor. Bayleaf was already struggling toward Yuki. Yuki held out her arms, but just before Bayleaf reached her, Bayleaf collapsed. "You did your best Bayleaf. Thank you." Yuki pat Bayleaf's head and then returned her pokemon. Clinton was just returning his Heliolisk.

"I must admit, you are strong. Thank you for the battle. " Clinton pushed a button on a machine and a pedestal arose from the side. He typed in a code and the case opened. He grabbed the object inside and presented it to Yuki. "This is the Voltage Badge. You've earned it." Yuki took the badge and smiled, allowing victory to overcome her.

"Thank you for battling with me. I'll be going now." Clinton smiled. Yuki waved as she sped out of the gym. As soon as she was out the doors reporters swarmed her.

"How does it feel to never have lost a gym battle yet?"

"How old are you again?"

"What kind of genealogy line do you have to be the greatest trainer that you are now? After all you are the first trainer to ever get past 5 gyms without losing!"

"Please answer our questions Max!" Yuki adjusted her ball cap. She still wasn't used to her stage name.

"I must say that it's nice that I've never lost, but I'm not the best trainer. There is always someone better. I just train really hard and push my pokemon past their limits, but I don't forget to take good care of them too. That's really all I can say. I'm sorry, but I don't really want to share my genealogy right now. If your excuse me, I need to go heal my pokemon at the pokemon center."

She rushed off leaving the reporters behind. As soon as she was absolutely sure that no one was tagging her, she slipped into an ally. Checking all around her, Yuki relaxed. Then she pulled off her ball cap, letting her waist length black hair free. She was able to fool them again.

* * *

Yuki was playing a dangerous game. Girls are able to become pokemon master's or do pokemon showcasing. You couldn't do both. Yuki spent 4 years traveling to different regions learning about different pokemon and different regions. Then she came to Kalos, her favorite city that she had visited. She didn't know what she wanted to do when she came here. She wanted to do both really really really bad, but she couldn't. Then she realized that she could, but a dangerous price.

Yuki was flat chested enough for people to not notice that she was a girl. She was going to cut her hair, but she didn't want to wear a wig for showcases. So she just pulled all her hair into her ball cap. It worked. She quickly rose in popularity by showcases, and gym challenges. Max and Yuki were well known across Kalos. Little did anyone know that they were the same person.

She pulled her hair back into the cap and walked out of the alleyway. She quickly walked over to the Pokemon Center. She almost froze. There were about 12 reporters in front of the Pokemon Center. No one needed reporters for Yuki. Everyone needed reporters for Max. You couldn't watch gym battles on tv. Unless they got permission from the gym leaders, which they always declined. Yuki went back into an alley way and pulled her hair out of the cap. It was tiring to be switching all the time, but she did what she had to.

"Are you guys looking for Max?" Yuki popped up next to the reporters. A female reporter broke into a smile.

"Yuki! What a nice surprise. Yes, unfortunately we lost him though." She thought for a moment. "Do you mind if I do a story on you instead?" Yuki gaped. This was not what she was going for. She wanted to drive them away from the pokemon center so she could relax. "It's alright. You have so many fan's anyway."

"Umm. Sure." Yuki stammered. She stood there awkwardly. The reporter smiled again.

"I think that's Max over there!" A reporter shouted. All 12 reporters started to run towards the person. The one that was talking to Yuki ran off herself. She sighed, relief washing over her. She ran back into the alleyway, pulled her hair back up, then went into the pokemon center. Walking around looking like herself was tiring. She had to talk to more people. So she dressed up as Max instead. It wasn't that she minded talking to people, she just couldn't stop them from gushing about her. It was embarrassing to admit, but Yuki was only friends with Nurse Joy and her pokemon.

Whenever Yuki tried to be friends with someone, they only wanted to be friends with her to boost their own popularity. Or to lead the reporter's right to her. Yuki forgot how to trust people. She looked happy and nice on the outside, but she really was doubting them. Yuki never gave up on her pokemon. They were the only friends she knew she could trust. Yuki could say that she depended on them a bit too much.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted. Yuki smiled.

"Good afternoon Nurse Joy." Yuki made her voice deep again. It was tough trying to talk like a boy, but she pulled it off. Nurse Joy smiled brightly when she spotted Yuki.

"Well hello Max. I'm guessing that you just finished up a battle. I saw you live on new's just awhile ago. It's a shame they can't record your battle." Yuki hadn't told Nurse Joy that Max and Yuki were the same person. Since Nurse Joy worked with the government, Yuki couldn't risk it.

"Yes, it's my 5th win in a row. Bayleaf pushed herself hard again. Can you take a look at my pokemon?"

"Of course. Do you need a room for the night?"

"No, not tonight. I'm going to head out." Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. Yuki went and sat on a waiting bench. She watched as Nurse Joy went into the back room carrying Yuki's 6 pokemon. Her team was special to her. It was composed of Bayleaf, Sylveon, Umbreon, Espeon, Eevee, and Absol. Bayleaf and Absol were the pokemon that she battled with. Sylveon, Umbreon, and Espeon were for showcases. Eevee was just for her to enjoy. It was selfish of her, but she wished that Bayleaf and Eevee won't evolve. She loved them for what they were. Sure it was good to get stronger, but she was scared that they would change permanently.

"Here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy called. Yuki snapped her head up. The force made a strand of her hair fall out of the cap. She almost yelped in alarm, and quickly tucked it back in. Then she rushed over to where Nurse Joy was waiting patiently.

"Thank you! Can I have my bag?" Nurse Joy reached behind the counter and pulled out the bag that held all of Yuki's things. There was a sleeping bag attached to the top. "I'll be going now."

"Please come again!" Nurse Joy bowed and waved.

* * *

Yuki called a cab and it took her all the way outside of Lumiose city. She walked a bit off trail into a little clearing. She set down her bag and let out all of her pokemon.

"Espeon, please set up the tent. Sylveon, please go get some twigs to start a fire. Bayleaf, please go find some berries for us to eat. Absol, find some water, and Umbreon and Eevee, you can help me with starting dinner. Desert is pokepuffs today. " The pokemon let out cries of delight and raced off to do their jobs. Yuki pulled her hair out of her ball cap. She pulled it into a ponytail and took out the cooking pan from her bag. She was surprised that she was able to fit it in.

"Umbreon." Yuki turned her head to the pokemon beside her. It's red eyes glowed with the setting sun. She smiled. This Umbreon was special. She had caught a shiny Eevee, and it evolved into a shiny Umbreon. Instead of the rings on it's body being gold, they were blue. Yuki recognized the worry in the pokemon's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yuki frowned. Then she head a twig snap. Moving like lightning, Yuki ripped the hair band out of her hair and pulled her hair into the cap. Umbreon tensed beside her. Like she had yelled each of her pokemon's names, they all appeared ready to fight. "I know that you're there! Get on out here!"

"That was the point." A male and a female stepped out of the shadow's of the forest. Yuki felt a shiver go down her spine. There was a big giant red R on their black uniforms. She had seen these villains on tv before. They were part of an evil organization called Team Rocket. Ash had his own run-ins with this group. "You are Max, right? The supposed strongest person in Kalos right?"

"That's my name. What does it have to do with you?" Yuki held her head high, although she was trembling inside. She was about a mile from Lumiose City. Even if she made a run for it, she didn't know if she could make it. The two shared a glance before smiling at Yuki. She shivered again. Silently, she signaled for her pokemon to pack up again. They moved around, packing things back into the bag.

"Our boss has become very interested in you. He wants you to join Team Rocket. Let's just say if you don't say yes, we're going to make your life very painful. I hope you make the right decision." The male smiled, his eyes challenging her. Yuki's blood turned to ice. They wanted her to join the organization that made and tortured Mewtwo? She pretended to think while her pokemon were done preparing. Sylveon has used her ribbons to tie the pack to it's back. The woman looked at her watch and signaled to the man. "We don't have all day. Are you going to join or not."

"I have my answer." Yuki signaled to Umbreon. He used shadow ball. Using the smoke as a distraction Yuki took off, running along with her pokemon through the forest. She stayed off the main road just in case they had back up.

"EE!" Yuki turned to see Eevee caught in a trap. It was a device that was probably made by Team Rocket. Yuki panicked and tried to wedge the trap open. She heard footsteps calmly walking through the forest. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, waiting to see what emerged from the shadows. A dark figure was made visible through the tree's. Bayleaf came to Yuki's side reading it's attack. Yuki continued to watch while trying to free Eevee. The shadow stepped closer, and Yuki heard a low growl. She prepared for the fight of her life.

* * *

Calvin yawned as he walked the perimeter of the trainer grounds. Watching an empty forest was boring. Most of the trainers stayed in Lumiose City anyway. When you had a bed vs hard ground, the bed won almost every time. Calvin was about to pack up and head home, when an explosion echoed through the forest. Calvin became alert. The trainer's should know that this was not a battle zone. He had better clear this up.

There was no one in the clearing where Calvin had heard the explosion. He cautiously looked around, before hearing a low moaning in the bushes. Gun drawn, Calvin released Flareon, his partner. Calvin inched forward until he could see the figure in the bushes. He almost let out a gasp. Team Rocket. Calvin reached for his radio and turned it on.

"This is Fire Feather reporting in, in the forest just outside of Lumiose City, I've got a code 566. It's Team Rocket. There is one unconscious in the bushes, there may be more. Requesting for back up. Going to leave subject here. Searching for more. Over." Calvin waited for a reply. The radio static started and he heard Officer Light answer on the other side.

"Backup you requested is on their way. Permission granted to leave subject. Over." Calvin grinned. Flareon rubbed up against his leg affectionately. He started to calmly walk into the forest. Flareon sniffed around a bit before picking up on a trail. Calvin gave it a pat on the head for it's efforts. They walked a bit more before a shrill cry came out.

"EE!" Calvin jerked his head to the sound. He started off towards it. Flareon followed, still sniffing at the ground. Calvin heard footsteps, and the sound of metal against metal. Flareon let out a little growl, and the sound ceased. Calvin drew his gun again and inched forward. Finally he saw the culprit. A trainer's Eevee was caught in a trap. The trainer locked eyes with Calvin. He immediately recognized who it was. It was Max, the one the critics said to be the next Ash.

Max had bright blue eyes, and midnight black hair. He always wore a red and black ball cap. He was surrounded by his pokemon, Espeon, Umbreon, Sylveon, Bayleaf, and Absol. The Eevee cried out in pain. Calvin was finally came back to his senses.

"What happened?" He rushed forward, taking out his tool to deal with traps. Max sat back and let him break the cage. The Eevee leaped into his arms. Max smiled, then turned his gaze back to Calvin.

"Team Rocket showed up out of nowhere. We ran, and Eevee got trapped in the trap." Then Max cringed. "Sorry, I had Umbreon send a shadow ball their way. This is a no battle area."

"You were being pursued. In my book that doesn't break protocol." Calvin smiled. Max laughed, and Calvin was surprised at how girly it was. Meh. Every guy had their flaw. "What did Team Rocket want you for?" Max froze. He took a deep breath then answered, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"They asked me to join them. Apparently their boss took an interest in my abilities." Max spat.

"Because you're basically the next Ash." Max looked his way, giving him a confused look. Calvin shrugged his shoulders. "It's what the critics are saying." His radio crackled.

"Fire Feather please report." Calvin clicked the radio.

"Found the reason Team Rocket showed up. They're pursuing Max." Calvin answered. There was a long pause on the other end.

"The Max that's defeated 5 gyms in a row without losing?"

"Yes." Calvin answered. He heard Max sigh beside him. Fareon was inspecting Max's pokemon, giving them interested glances.

"Please bring Max down to the station with you."

* * *

Yuki's stomach did jumping jacks. She was sitting in the passenger side of a police officer's vehicle. _I'm getting fined for battling in a no battle zone, aren't I?_ Although it sucked, that was the least of Yuki's worries. The Flareon sitting in the middle seat of the car gazed at her. She knew that it knew her secret. She could hide it from people, but she couldn't hide it from pokemon. Even that wasn't on her mind. Her mind was on the worry of getting attacked again.

Team Rocket scared the crap out of her. They were ranked the most dangerous organization in all of the regions. If she was being hunted by them, there was no way she would escape them. She would be caught sooner or later. Calvin, the police officer beside her, looked very young. She wondered how old he was. He looked to be about 17, maybe 18. It was a very young age to be a police officer.

"You don't talk much, do you Max?" Yuki still wasn't used to the name. Apparently the officer had done his research on her.

"Ummm, not really. I also just got attacked, so…." Yuki shut her mouth. She sounded like she was complaining, but the officer just laughed. He had nice green eyes with chocolate brown hair. He turned the wheel carefully and pulled up to the station. He parked, and turned to Yuki.

"I guess that would be a factor for silence. Follow me." Yuki and Calvin walked into the white building with the police officer badge on front. He held open the door for her as they walked into an office. An older man turned around when they walked in. Yuki read his badge. Officer Light. He must be the chief.

"Have a seat." The man had a nice comforting voice that soothed Yuki immediately. She sat down, relaxing in the cushioned chair. Eevee sat on her lap. She had returned all of her pokemon, except for Eevee. The pokemon needed it's trainer at the moment. Calvin stood at the door at attention. Officer Light sat down at his desk. "Can you please give me the details concerning this chase?" Yuki took a deep breath and explained the incident. Officer Light kept nodding throughout it.

"Then I met up with Calvin and was brought here." Yuki shut her mouth, not wanting to talk anymore. Officer Light nodded again. His eyes were bright, like he had an idea.

"You're pretty famous, right?" Yuki was caught off guard. She stammered a bit before answering.

"I guess so. I've never really thought about it."

"You're afraid of being tracked by Team Rocket, right?"

"Yes." The answer slipped from Yuki's mouth before she was able to think about it.

"You're surrounded by fan's and have to run from them all the time, right?" He was just naming everything that Yuki now had to deal with. She didn't really see his point with this.

"Yeah, sorry to ask, but where are you going with this?" Yuki had a sneaking suspicion he was going to suggest something that made sense, but was terrible at the same time. Officer Light smiled again.

"How would you feel about having a body guard?" Yuki's whole existence froze. Her suspicion was correct. It made perfect sense, but it wasn't good for Yuki's position. If they ever found out…. It was too risky.

"NO!" She shouted. Yuki cleared her throat, trying to sound a bit more calm. "I'm not going to be tagged by a bodyguard. I can handle myself." Yuki didn't want to be rude, but she had to make sure that she was absolutely set. Officer Light laughed. His eyes turning cold.

"You say that you can handle yourself, but you're scared of Team Rocket. You can't get your own pokemon out of a simple trap, and you can't get paparazzi off of you. I don't understand the problem here." Yuki was screaming on the inside. _Of course you don't understand the problem! If I told you I'd be arrested and not be able to continue being a pokemon master or continue in pokemon showcasing. I only need one more key to be in the master class too!_ Yuki was getting ahead of herself.

"I'm sorry. You're right, but I just don't feel comfortable traveling with someone." Officer Light raised and eyebrow.

"You've never had a traveling companion before?" Yuki shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"People only wanted to travel with me because of my fame. Basically anyone who approached me and tried to be friends with me was just for personal gain. They didn't really want to be friends with me." Yuki's voice got softer and quieter with each word spoken. Officer Light could barely hear him at the end.

He drummed his fingers on the table. He tried to think of someone who would help this boy. Someone who never really been on his or her own journey. His gaze traveled over to Calvin. It was perfect. Calvin had never been on a journey before. After his incident he started training to become a police officer. He never gave himself the opportunity to go on a journey.

"Calvin will go with you."

"WHAT?" Both of the men screamed. Max's sounded a bit higher than Calvin. Max coughed and covered his mouth. Officer Light narrowed his eyes. Max was definitely hiding something suspicious. Calvin was starting unbelievingly at Officer Light. Although he was desperately trying to hide it, Light saw the spark of excitement in his eyes.

"It's perfect. Calvin is one of the best officer's we have. He's not one to look for popularity either. He loves pokemon a bit too much too." Calvin's face turned red in embarrassment at the mention of it. Max looked panicked in his seat. Seriously, what was wrong with this kid? Most popular kids would be jumping at the chance to have a body guard. Most of them already had one.

"I still don't thi-" Max started, but Light intercepted him.

"Then it's settled. You guys leave in the morning."

 **I love them. I LOVE THEM ALLLL! Yuki's playing a very dangerous game. :) I'm a weirdo. Don't mind me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Disaster Awaits

**This fan fiction will only be updated twice a month. I apologize for the inconvenience. Love you all.**

* * *

Calvin stepped into Light's office just before the officer was packing up. Light noticed his presence immediately and smiled at him. Light's Arcanine was lying in the corner, watching Light put away files.

"Hello Kiddo. Did you get everything packed up?" Light closed a drawer as Calvin exhaled a breath.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this? Can you handle mum on your own? Are you going to be okay with me gone for…. Who knows how long?" Genuine worry shone in Calvin's green eyes. Light laughed.

"I'm perfectly fine with this. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't going to miss you, but you need this. It's your chance to get out there and explore the world." Light's mood darkened. "I can handle Lily too. She's going to freak out when she finds out you're gone, but I can take care of that. Besides, it's your dream." Tears pricked at Light's eyes. Calvin was like a son to him. He had taken in Lily and Calvin into his own home, and they were his family. He was going to miss the kiddo. Calvin's eyes met with his.

"Just promise me one thing. You'll contact me at least once a week right?" Calvin felt tears come to his own eyes. Light laughed, and opened up his arms. Calvin hugged him, noticing that he was a bit taller than Light.

"I promise."

* * *

 _WHY ME? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?_ Yuki was pacing around the room that she was given in the pokemon center. She was continuing her travels with a guy watching 24/7! There were so many things that could go wrong. She stomach flipped, and she covered her mouth, feeling like she was going to puke. All of her pokemon were out. Sylveon had wrapped a ribbon around Yuki's wrist, holding it tightly. Umbreon and Espeon were lying down on the couch, side by side. Absol was sitting by the tv, and Bayleaf was playing with Eevee.

Yuki let out a breath that she had been holding. She just couldn't calm down. Sylveon mewed, and Yuki realized that her pokemon hadn't eaten yet. She looked at the clock. It wasn't that late. She could get them something to eat.

Yuki slipped into the kitchen. She had brought her own ingredients. She started making some pokepuffs. They would be done in about 10 minutes. Her own stomach grummbled. She was starving. She snacked on some crackers that she had bought. They would have to work until she could get some more cooking foods.

When the pokepuffs were done she brought them up to the room. All of her pokemon cheered with joy and she passed them out. She yawned, and changed her clothes. It was about time that she got some sleep. Yuki crawled under the covers, and her pokemon laid on the bed with her, or on the floor. Eevee crawled into Yuki's arms. She smiled at the warmth that the small furball gave her. Closing her eyes, Yuki drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Why would you need dreams when you were living them?

* * *

There was a loud knock. Yuki sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her pokemon were all still asleep, Eevee was curled up in a ball on the pillow. For a second, she thought that she had imagined it. Then someone knocked again. Yuki got to her feet and looked out of the room's peephole. Calvin was standing outside the door, looking at a piece of paper. Yuki groaned. She was about to open the door, when she realized that she didn't have her disguise on. Plus, Calvin would probably question the Bunnelby pajamas.

"Give me two minutes." Yuki called, scrambling around the room. She quickly got dressed, then pulled her hair up. As soon as the cap was on, she was Max. She packed up all of her things and opened the door. Calvin pushed himself off of the wall and grabbed his bag. "I thought that we were meeting at the station."

"Change of plans. There was a bank that just got robbed. It's a bit hectic down there right now." Yuki realized that he would be down there right now, probably saving someone's cash. She felt bad for taking him away from his job. Her pokemon were all awake now, and rushed to their feet. Calvin met each of their eyes. "Where are we heading now?"

"Couriway City." Yuki answered. She had a moment of panic. Couriway City was where the next pokemon showcase would be. Calvin picked up on it quick. He raised an eyebrow, looking in confusion at her. She stammered. "Umm. I have a fr…. Friend that's performing. You may have heard of her. Yuki?"

"Oh, the popular girl that everyone likes right now. Yeah, I've heard about her a bit too much around the office." He started walking down the hall. Yuki had to jog to catch up. He had much longer strides than she did. "She's two years younger than me, but she like six years apart from most of the guys at the office. I must say that Yuki's captured the hearts of many of the guys around the world."

Yuki's face burned. If he knew that she was Yuki he probably wouldn't say things like this. He'd turn around and turn her into the police. Or just handcuff her himself. Calvin started to slow down as he neared the end of the hall. He looked sheepishly around then stared down at Yuki. "To be honest, I've never been on a pokemon journey. It's kinda exciting for me to be traveling with you."

His eyes were gleaming. They held the excitement of a child, and Yuki's heart shattered. She couldn't get rid of him now. She would feel to guilty. What would she do? She could hold him off until she got to Couriway City, but what would she do after that? She couldn't disappear, perform, then reappear without Calvin getting suspicious.

When they were out of the pokemon center, Yuki took the lead. She called a cab and took it outside of the city. Calvin looked calm on the outside, but Yuki could now see the excitement exploding in his eyes. Was he even sad at all? Was he terrified of leaving his family behind?

Yuki was ecstatic when she finally turned 12. She still remembered the fight that she had with her parents on her birthday.

"Yuki, you can't leave today. It's your birthday, you should just relax." Her mother tried to stop her from going out the door.

"NO! I'm going right now! If I don't go now Chikorita will be sad that she has to wait for me!"

"Didn't you say that you wanted Charmander?"

"NO! I had a dream that I needed to get Chikorita! I need to leave today too!" Yuki screamed. Her father finally locked the door. Yuki screamed and kicked as he picked her up and set her down on the couch. He kneeled down in front of her. Tears in his eyes he took Yuki's hands.

"Not today Yuki. We don't want you to leave us today. At least give us a week to prepare." Then he started to cry, hugging his stunned daughter.

Yuki had left a week after that. Her parents were grief stricken. They got used to it after awhile, but they made her call every day. They also talked a lot about Max. She hadn't told her parents about her law breaking. They would probably have heart attacks and die. Yuki smiled weakly.

"Here's as far as I can take you." Yuki shivered as she got out of the car. It was a chilly morning. The sound of a pokemon being released echoed behind her and she jumped. Whirling around, she prepared to be face to face with team rocket.

Calvin smiled apologetically for startling him. Flareon was rubbing against his leg, putting warmth into it. He had noticed it was a bit cold, and he hated the cold. Max relaxed and he glared at Calvin. Although it was meant to be threatening, Calvin could see Max's eyes darting around. He was definitely on edge, and wasn't going to let his guard down.

"So, lead the way." Calvin couldn't say that he knew his way around the Kalos region. He was actually really new to the world. Just 4 years of experience. Experience of actually experiencing what life was about. Flareon nudged him, and he realized that Max was racing his pokemon down the trail. Or running away from him. Calvin ran after him, wondering where the kid got his energy.

When Calvin finally caught up with Yuki, he was out of breath. Yuki wanted to giggle. She was in more shape than the police officer. He was supposed to keep in shape all the time, but she guessed that he skipped a bait on that part. They walked in silence a bit more. Yuki wanted to break the silence, but didn't know what to say. Luckily, Calvin spoke up.

"How old are you anyway? You never mentioned your age in any of the news stories. There is speculation that you're 18, but you seem younger than that." Yuki wanted to groan. If he knew that much about her, then he was definitely a hardcore fan. Calvin looked down at her smiling innocently. Yuki noticed that she was helplessly shorter than him. She was only 5'3, which was about how tall she was when she started her pokemon journey.

"I'm 16. I started my journey at 12, but traveled around before settling down here." Yuki gave a bit more information than needed, but she felt like he would ask more questions if she didn't make them more lengthy answers.

"Interesting. Well I'm 18. I know it's a bit young to be a police officer, but hey, I got in." He smiled. Yuki found herself smiling back. Calvin was an interesting guy himself. "Why did you choose to enter into the pokemon leauge?" Yuki hesitated.

"It just felt right." That was all that she knew. Yes, she wanted to become a pokemon master, but she had no real reason too. She just felt that it was what she needed to do. She also felt the same thing with pokemon showcases. She knew that it felt right for her pokemon too. Eevee pawed at Yuki's leg and she laughed. She picked Eevee up and held her. Eevee loved to be held.

Calvin watched the two, something tugging at the back of his head. There was something about Max's behavior. Something about it seemed forced, like he was hiding something. Calvin narrowed his eyes. He had once seen a performance by Yuki. One of the older officer's was watching it during work. The Eevee in Max's arm's acted suspiciously like the one in that one performance. Calvin shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't accuse Max of stealing a pokemon.

"What gym are you going for next?" Calvin wanted to keep the conversation going. He couldn't bear awkward silence. Max gave him a little glare. Calvin wondered why Max was so anti-social. As a pokemon trainer, Max should have been more social. Why didn't he have anyone to travel with? He didn't seem like a terrible person. Max just seemed lost.

"I'm going to get the fairy badge. It's in Laverre city."

"Isn't Laverre city closer than Couriway city?" It made sense to Calvin to go to Laverre city first. Sure Max should go cheer on his friend, but getting his badges should be more important. The pokemon leauge was coming up quickly. He didn't have the time to go to Couriway city, then back to Laverre.

"Yes, but this competition is really important to Yuki. It's the last key she needs to get into the Master Class. I want to be there for her." Max's eyes were trained ahead of him. The Eevee squirmed in his arms. Max laughed again and let the pokemon go. Calvin still didn't understand, but he needed to go along with Max's decision. Maybe Max already had something big planned.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! PS: I don't have a picture for the story. If any of you guys who are reading this are artistic I wold love it if you sent me some art featuring the characters in this story. Please send them to my email 67 yahoo/dot/com. I will give full credit to you! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Adjusting

Yuki tried not to just start screaming. Calvin was asking questions that made it hard to answer without revealing herself. They had walked all day, and Yuki's feet and mind were exhausted. Her pokemon stayed near her to try to give her some comfort, but it wasn't helping much. It was getting darker, and almost time to set up camp. Yuki was almost frightened to. She wished that they had gotten to a pokemon center, but they were only halfway through route 16.

"Alright, we're making camp for the night." Yuki announced. She looked back, surprised that Calvin didn't look tired at all. He must be good a long distances, but not fast sprints. Instead of speaking, he just nodded and followed her off the road. She was tempted to take off her hat; it had become a routine when setting up for dinner and the night. She couldn't with Calvin around.

Her pokemon branched off to start collecting the materials for dinner. Calvin stood awkwardly to the side, looking a bit lost. It made Yuki smile. Something about him being clueless was funny. "Could you follow Umbreon down to the stream and get some water?"

"Um...sure." He looked relieved to finally get to do something. Yuki hadn't watched him during their travel, but she had a feeling that he had been bored out of his mind. Umbreon brushed up against his leg to show him where he was. Umbreon blended into the night, so it was hard for even Yuki to see him sometimes.

She got started on dinner, doing an easy recipe with the fruits and supplies in her bag. Bayleef came from the forest carrying an assortment of berries in it's leaf. As Yuki cooked, she hummed the song that she would use for her showcase. While she hummed she kept glancing the way that Calvin had gone, making sure that he hadn't come back yet. Unfortunately she couldn't sing like a guy. Hearing her voice would give her away.

Soon enough she was finished with the dinner. Now all she needed was the water for tea. Calvin and Umbreon were sure taking a long time. Yuki glanced one more time in the direction that they had gone, and then pulled off her hat. She fanned her face, letting her man made air cool her face. Cooking so close to a fire made it hot and sticky. When she felt cool enough she put back on her cap, tucking in her hair.

Not a second sooner.

"Ow. Did not see that branch." Yuki heard Calvin groan. Umbreon padded toward Yuki. It's voice entered into her mind.

" _He's not a police officer that you want to be traveling with. He is surprisingly very dumb."_ Yuki covered her mouth to hide the giggles trying to escape her. She had never hear Umbreon so openly insult someone. She felt a little bad that it was Calvin that her pokemon was insulting, but it was hilarious all the same. She gave Umbreon a little scolding, and the pokemon proceed to roll his eyes. Yes, pokemon can roll their eyes.

"Here's the water." Calvin handed her the water then sat down on a log that Yuki had dragged over close to the fire. She noticed for the first time that his clothes were wet. Realization hit her like a freight train. She couldn't stop the question that escaped her lips.

"Did you fall in the stream?" Again giggles threatened to escape her. The color that rose to his cheeks made it harder to suppress the giggles.

"Maybe. The rocks were slicker than I thought." There was a snap, and both their heads jerked to the sound. Yuki's laughter had been replaced with her heart pounding in her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Calvin reach for something strapped around his waist. Alarms rang in her head when she realized that he had been carrying a gun this whole time. The gun scared her more than what was hiding in the bushes.

When Sylveons head poked up Yuki felt like collapsing. Calvin relaxed and his hand moved away from the gun. Yuki felt a bit betrayed that her own pokemon would scare her like that. "That was quite the jump scare." Calvin mumbled.

"I guess." Yuki tried to calm down. She turned to the meal sitting on the fire. "Are you ready to eat?"

* * *

Calvin ate his portion of the meal without a word. Yuki wondered if he thought it tasted bad. She wasn't the most confident person in her cooking abilities. She thought that it tasted fine, and her pokemon didn't complain. For some odd reason she waited for Calvin's reaction. Maybe he didn't like soup. She had forgotten to ask for allergies.

"Are you allergic to anything?" She asked the question quickly, wondering if she needed to get an ambulance. Calvin looked up, looking a bit confused.

"No. At least not to any foods." He smiled. "Worried that I was allergic to soup?" Yuki now regretted asking the question. In the way that he worded it, it seemed like he was making fun of her. If he was, it was certainly working. She felt embarrassed. "Don't worry. It's good soup. A hundred times better than what we have to eat during training camps."

"That's good." Yuki took a mouthful of soup. She watched Sylveon, Espeon, and Umbreon practice the routine for the pokemon showcase. She found pride in her pokemon that they could practice without her. She only hoped that Calvin wouldn't notice what it was.

Calvin finished his soup and asked what he needed to do with the bowl. Yuki told him that she would take responsibility for it. He nodded then went to his bag. He started to unpack his sleeping bag. She thought about what he said about not being allergic. She realized that he was allergic to something, just not food. His specific wording made that clear. It made her curious. She decided to bombard him with the question.

"What are you allergic to?" She took another bite of soup, watching Calvin's reaction in the firelight. He seemed to smile.

"I'm allergic to Anesthetic medicine. I once broke my ribs and they put me under." He took a deep breath and laughed. "Did not go well." Yuki choked on her soup. It sent her into a coughing fit. She couldn't imagine that. At the age of 10 she had to have her appendix removed. If they didn't put her under she couldn't imagine how much pain she would be in.

"That's terrible!" Calvin just laughed it off. Her reaction didn't seem to surprise him. He must get that same answer frequently. "How did you break your ribs?" His hands fumbled with the knots he was trying to untie. His expression changed dramatically. Instead of his kind smile and easy going look, he looked like he was going to murder someone.

Electricity went down her spine. She had just stepped on a huge much was obvious. He had completely stopped what he was doing. He finally smiled painfully.

"I just made a stupid mistake." His smile and eyes told a different story. Yuki suddenly lost her appetite. She wanted to get as far as she could away from this man. Her pokemon seemed to sense her urgency. They all came to her side. Sylveon wrapped her ribbon around her wrist. After a few minutes of suffocating silence Yuki stood up and collected the bowls. She made her way into the darkness, following the sound of the river.

She wondered why the subject was a land mine for him. She had never seen anyone react that violently to a question. He didn't even move. It was his eyes that scared her the most. Yuki didn't think that she had ever seen such a murderous intent before. She never wanted to ever again.

When she came back to the camp, Calvin was curled up in his sleeping bag, almost like a Butterfree in its cocoon. Yuki doused the fire and packed up some of her equipment. She had a tent in her bag and quickly set it up. It was a difficult task in the dark, but her pokemon helped her. She crawled inside and zipped up the tent.

Next was the sleeping bag. Yuki never rolled it up properly so there was no trouble getting it open and rolled out. She took off her cap and set it gently at the head of her sleeping bag. Then she crawled inside. Her tent had an opening at the top so that she could see the stars. She always thought of the legendary pokemon Rayquaza out there, protecting the world they lived in today. Pokemon were so kind and considerate. Yuki closed her eyes, aware of her pokemon nuzzling up beside her. They were her best friends, and she couldn't imagine ever leaving them.

* * *

Calvin was plagued with his actions tonight. He had lost control. Well, not fully, but close enough to scare himself. It was quite obvious that he had scared Max. The young boys silence was result of Calvin's actions. He wanted to hit himself. He just couldn't help it. Whenever he thought of his father he could only think of the screams of his mother. The old man was still in jail, far away from Lumiose city.

He had pretended to be asleep when Max came back from the stream. He heard the soft clattering of the pot that Max had used to cook the soup. To be honest, and with sorry regards to Light, Max had made the best food Calvin had ever tasted. As much as both Light and Calvin's mom tried to cook, it was nothing compared to the expertise of Max.

Calvin cooked very little. He could only make some poke food for Flareon and easy meal for himself. He felt bad for the kid. Calvin had ruined his appetite. He was well aware of the half eaten food that Max had taken to the stream. Calvin froze when he heard the sound of Max coming closer to his area. He hoped that his breathing sounded normal so the kid wouldn't know that he was still awake.

There was the clanking of polls then the unzipping of a zipper. Calvin decided to give the sounds to a tent being set up and opened. The zipper sound came through again, so Calvin figured that he was right. There was some shuffling, then silence. Calvin waited until he heard the soft breathing of Max.

He slowly got up, trying his hardest to make as less sound as possible. Calvin grabbed his gun and sat back down on the log. He was going to stay up tonight. Team Rocket was known for their relentless attacking. They wouldn't stop to take a break. They wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted.

It was quite normal for evil organizations to seek someone as powerful as Max. As far as Calvin knew, there was no one in pokemon history that never lost a Gym battle. Not even Ash. You have to fail once or twice. Max hadn't yet. Most trainers feared that he never would. Numerous people were interested in who Max really was. He never answered personal questions of his life. What Calvin had gotten today from the guy was stuff that reporters were trying to get since his second win in a row.

There was some other famous person who had an air of mystery surrounding them. It was Yuki. She told almost no one about even where she was from. There were a few private interviews that got leaked to the public that gave basic information. He wondered if Max and Yuki were friends. Maybe even twins. They did have the same midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes. They even shared some pokemon similarities. Yuki had a Sylveon, Umbreon, and an Espeon that she used in showcases. Max had the same pokemon. Calvin stared into the almost dead embers of the fire. There was a connection somewhere between the two. He was too curious to let it go.

Calvin walked to the main road. He looked both ways, making sure that no one was following them. He checked the bushes for any suspicious people. When it was clear that there was no one in sight, Calvin turned back to camp and sat on the log again. Calvin finally realized how hard it would be to have this job. At first he was just excited to finally get his own taste of a pokemon journey, but now he was feeling the weight of responsibility. It terrified him that he wouldn't be able to do his job correctly.

Team Rocket activity had been slowly increasing over the years. They hadn't become such a treat that the police needed to start coming after them, but it was getting close. Millions of trainers were still missing their pokemon. When Calvin thought about losing Flareon it made him so sick he stopped breathing. He could never replace the fiery and quite stubborn pokemon that he had now.

Speaking of his friend, Calvin needed some company. He let out his companion and the fire pokemon appeared. It yawned, and curled up at his feet. Calvin grinned. As soon as Calvin had seen the Flareon as a choice for a police companion he had signed up for one right away. He was the only one in his unit who had wanted a Flareon. He heard stirring in the tent, and a zipper being unzipped. Calvin expected Max to come out, but to his surprise it was the Espeon.

"Espe?" It looked quizzically at Calvin before stepping out of the tent completely. Then it turned around and, it's eyes started to glow. The zipper on the tent started to glow the same mysterious blue light as the Espeon's eyes. Calvin was speechless. Then he realized that the pokemon was using psychic to move the zipper.

When it was done it came over and sat in front of Calvin. Flareon stood up and sniffed at the pokemon now staring at its master. Then it started to wag its tail. Calvin had never seen this side of his pokemon. The Espeon pranced away, and Flareon chased it. Calvin watched the behavior. It seemed oddly like tag. As soon as Flareon touched Espeon it ran away, with Espeon chasing it. It was adorable. Seeing his pokemon interact like this, it made Clavin happy.

Being part of the police force the pokemon never had any time for fun. It was always work. Sniff out this person, attack this robber, wait hours for your owner to get done with work. Calvin never really gave Flareon time to play. He hadn't really treated his pokemon right. Calvin finally understood this by watching the two pokemon. He was going to change. This journey would give him that opportunity.


	5. Chapter 4: Revealing

**A/N: First of all! Sorry for the late updates! My life has been crazy and** **hectic** **. Just for the one person who asked, I will be continuing this story. I do not plan on dropping it. However, updates will be random. Second, I'm going to rant to the people who told me my story was trash and I should go kill myself. *cough*NorthStarPokeshipper and Cris Kasper. *cough* Yes I just called you both out (although I think you're the same people.)**

 **My story is Fan Fiction. It is purely based on my imagination of the Pokemon world. Yuki is related to the Famous Ash and Serena. The two people I shipped together. I was told that Ash loved Misty and would only love Misty.(I summed it up, but was told in a ruder and harsher manner). That is your opinion. My opinion is that Serena and Ash would get together and have a family. I think that they would make a better couple. As for your #PokeshippingTrueCannon! Go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you. You can have your TrueCannon. I'm going to have my Fan Fiction. I'm sorry, I'm not going to follow your constructive criticism and throw my story in the trash and kill myself. I am well aware the my writing skills suck and aren't the best, but that doesn't mean my plot and story suck. You can believe what you believe. So to end this rant I found your reviews amusing and will keep them for comedy. I can write what I want. If your so displeased with my story DON'T READ IT! Just ignore it and go read a different one or write your own. Don't tell me to die because then you would have my death on your hands. I don't want to give you that guilt.**

 **Also, to Steel Guardian thank you for your kind words and support. I am pleased to say that those two were not the reason that the story hadn't been updated. In fact, I hadn't even read the reviews until I was updating today. The story hadn't been updated purely because of my procrastination. This story will be continued although probably at a much slower pace. Thanks again for sticking up for me and waiting for the chapter.**

 **Without a further ado, enjoy!**

 **Quote~If you can't say something nice don't say nothing at all.**

 **-Thumper's Mother's Advice**

* * *

Yuki awoke with a start. Sunlight streamed through the walls of the tent, heating up the small enclosed space. Yuki sat up and rubbed her back. She hadn't noticed that she had been sleeping on a rock for the night. She just wanted to roll back over in bed and sleep. Noises outside prevented that. Yuki quickly changed her clothing and pulled up her hair, tucking it tightly in the cap. Her pokemon were all awake and staring at her. Only one was missing. Espeon was absent.

This made Yuki scramble out of her tent. She almost fell over trying to get out. As soon as she saw Espeon lying in the sun she relaxed. Team Rocket's attack was still fresh in her mind. Her next thought was to look for Calvin. The noises were coming from him packing up his sleeping bag and throwing something for his Flareon to chase.

There were no traces of the murderous look he had last night. In fact, it was quite the opposite. His green eyes sparkled and he was smiling at the enthusiasm of his pokemon. Yuki stopped staring and decided to collapse the tent. Since Calvin hadn't seen her yet, she decided to just stay quiet. She figured that Calvin would take Max as a quiet type.

She was almost done collapsing the tent when Calvin finally seemed to notice that she was up.

"Good morning! What's on the agenda today?" Yep, he was fine. No trace of last nights landmine. It seemed that he completely forgot that he scared the crap out of her. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

"Breakfast, then more walking. Hopefully, we'll reach the pokemon center by nightfall." Yuki zipped up the bag she had stuffed the tent parts into. She turned back to see Calvin getting a red ball back from his pokemon. She didn't know that police officers played with their partners. She always thought that they were just there for support. Officer Light wasn't kidding when he said that Calvin loved pokemon.

"Sounds great." Calvin put the ball away and then attached his sleeping bag to his bag. "Do you need me to get anything?"

"Yeah. If you could go with Bayleef to get some berries that would be wonderful." Yuki gave her pokemon their jobs and they all split off. Calvin followed Bayleef into the forest. She hopped that Bayleef would behave. She remembered the last time that Bayleef had been left alone with someone. Let's just say that the person was nice enough to not make Yuki pay for medical bills.

Sylveon arrived with the sticks for the fire, then ran off to join Espeon at the river, collecting water. Eevee and Absol were in charge of helping her with cooking. Yuki sent Absol to go help Umbreon get some random edible weeds. Now she was alone with Eevee. The young pokemon was no help. She had laid down on a rock in the sun and was now dozing.

Yuki started the preparations for breakfast, by starting the fire. She had some biscuits that were going to be stale if she didn't eat them quickly. She decided that they were going to have biscuits with some berry drizzle to go over the top. She set the biscuits in a pan and set them close to the fire to warm up. Now all she needed was the berries.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her and Yuki screamed. It was a reflex that most girls had. Then a hand covered her mouth, stopping her scream. Eevee was immediately awoken and tried to go help her. Yuki struggled against her captor, trying to slip out of their grasp. Eevee let out a yelp as someone grabbed it.

"Shut that pokemon up!" Her captor yelled. She recognized the voice from two days ago. This was a girl who worked for Team Rocket. "You're going to go to sleep now. When you wake up, you'll wish you never left the protection of Lumiose city." Yuki bit the girl's hand, but instead of making it release her, the girl just pressed her hand harder against Yuki's mouth. The girl switched hands, and a cloth was placed over Yuki's nose and mouth. Yuki immediately felt drowsy. Her consciousness started to slip. Finally, she blacked out.

* * *

Calvin had a feeling that Bayleef hated him. The pokemon had repeatedly tried to get Calvin to trip over it and even tried to bite him. Calvin was well aware that the whole evolution line was full of stubbornness, and they were quite a rude pokemon. Why Max would have such a pokemon made Calvin confused. Finally, after the thirteenth time of almost tripping over the Bayleef, they arrived at the berry patch.

There were all sorts of berries; Calvin had to learn them all in order to become a police officer. Calvin went to the first bush and plucked off a Lum berry. A Lum Berry healed all status effects. It was a very useful berry. Berries were often used in battle. They were allowed to be used by trainers to heal their pokemon. Berries could also be used in cooking. Pokemon and humans could both eat them, so most trainers and even adults used them.

Bayleef was already gathering berries in its leaf. Calvin stuffed his hoodie pockets full of berries. It didn't matter which kind to him. While he had worn his officer uniform yesterday, he had changed into casual clothes this morning. He didn't get to wear casual clothes that often since he always needed to be ready to go in.

His pockets were full, and Calvin was ready to go back. He turned around to see Bayleef waiting impatiently for him. Calvin sighed and stood up.

A piercing scream made him freeze in his tracks. It belonged to a girl. Calvin took off at a sprint. If he had heard correctly it came from the clearing where he had left Max. It couldn't be Max, because it was clearly a girl. Maybe it was an over-excited fangirl? It didn't matter to Calvin. As long as Max was safe. He wrapped his fingers around the pistol he had kept in his holder.

Calvin ducked behind a bush just before the clearing. His heart was racing as he peeked over the bushes. Team Rocket was back, and they were tying an unconscious Max up with a rope. A small mew made Clavin jump. Max's other pokemon had materialized beside him. They all looked at him expectantly. They were waiting for his signal. Calvin was surprised that he had understood what they were saying without them even talking. He guessed that it was the power of pokemon. Now he had to face the problem at hand.

Calvin watched the two Team Rocket members converse with each other. They had left Max in the middle of the clearing. There was no possible way that he could get to him without them noticing. He had to act fast though. If they loaded Max into the truck, Calvin wouldn't be able to save him. He needed a distraction.

"Umbreon, I need you to wrap around and start a commotion. Bayleef I need you with me to cut Max's ropes and Absol I want you to protect us." As Calvin's gaze shifted to each pokemon he realized that one was missing. Eevee wasn't among them. He looked back to the clearing and spotted Eevee in the back of Team Rocket's truck. He cursed. "Sylveon and Espeon I need you two to get Eevee out of their truck. Don't let them drive away without getting Eevee."

Calvin watched as the pokemon bounded through the bushes. He hoped that they understood him. A girl with red hair started to approach Max. If Umbreon didn't start that distraction now the plan would be foiled. Calvin was about to pull his gun and shoot, but then an explosion rocked the truck of Team Rocket. Through the smoke, Calvin saw red eyes flashing dangerously. The red-haired girl let out a yelp then cursed.

"Damn! Pete grab that Umbreon! It's shiny so it's worth more!" the girl started to move toward the truck and Calvin leaped from the bushes. Bayleef and Absol followed, bounding after him. Calvin reached Max seconds before the other pokemon. Bayleef didn't waste any time cutting the ropes. Calvin didn't know what kind of effect Max was under so he shoved a Lum berry into his mouth.

"Hey! Ellie, there's a trainer behind you!" Calvin's heart swelled at being called a trainer but now wasn't the time. He lifted Max, surprised at how weightless he felt. He felt Max shift just as Ellie released her pokemon. It was a Houndoom, one that looked like it had a nasty bite. Calvin backed away as fast as he could without tripping over his own feet. Calvin glanced down just as Max's eyes fluttered open. His crystal blue eyes asked him a million questions. Calvin's heart jumped, which he found odd.

"Can you stand?" He whispered urgently. Max nodded, and Calvin let him down. Sylveon bounded out of the bushes, carrying the cage with Eevee. Everything was taken care of now. Now all that was left was Team Rocket. The Houndoom flicked it's tail back and forth impatiently while it's trainer let out a string of curses. Calvin yet again fingered his gun.

"No matter. You." She pointed at Calvin a smirk overcoming her face. Calvin glared at her, wanting to wipe it off her face. "Trainer Boy, just hand over Max and we'll let you go." Ellie snapped her fingers and Pete arrived at her side. He was carrying a rifle. Calvin almost gasped. No one but the government issued out weapons. How did Team Rocket get their hands on one?

"I'll never go with ruffians like you!" Max spat. Calvin smiled at the kid's bravery. His pokemon were all affectionately surrounding him clearly giving Team Rocket a message. Although his bravery was admired, Calvin was still worried about the rifle.

"Not willingly I suppose, but you'll get caught no matter how far or fast you run. You will get caught. We already know your secret." Ellie's eyes flickered over to Calvin. "But I guess you don't want your traveling companion to know." Calvin watched Max out of the corner of his eye; Max's face drained of color and he went sickly pale. What secret? What kind of secret would cause Max to react this way? Suddenly, all of Max's pokemon shot forward, pouncing on the Houndoom and its trainer.

"PETE! SHOOT THE GIRL!" Ellie screamed as she fought to get the heavy pokemon off of her. She let out another howl of pain as Bayleef bit her arm. Pete raised the rifle and had his finger on the trigger faster than Calvin could yank out his own gun. He didn't have time to shoot Pete. He dove for Max just as the gunshot rang out across the clearing.

Both of them hit the ground. Searing pain came from Calvin's left shoulder. Nevertheless, he yanked out his pistol and shot Pete in the arm. Pete howled in pain and cursed loudly. Holding his arm and the rifle, Pete made a break for the truck. Max's pokemon retreated and Ellie crawled away from them. Both the members of Team Rocket got into the vehicle. Ellie shouted another string of curses. Calvin and her eyes met for a second. There was a clear message sent. This wasn't over. Then they were gone. Calvin let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you get off of me?" Max's strangled voice reminded Calvin that he was still on top of the poor boy.

"Sorry!" Calvin turned back to Max, lifting himself off of the boy. Then he froze. Instead of finding himself face to face with Max, he was staring into Yuki's blue eyes.

* * *

Calvin's startled gaze made Yuki confused. Then Bayleef's voice entered her mind.

" _Your cap fell off when Calvin tackled you."_ Now it was Yuki's turn to freeze in shock. Her mind and body filled with fear. Calvin knew. What would she do? What would she say? How could she convince him not to arrest her? She couldn't even move with Calvin on top of her. Tears pricked her eyes as she silently asked for help. Absol responded, knocking the police officer off of her. She scrambled away, grabbing her cap.

With Absol keeping Calvin on the ground, Yuki started to pack up her stuff as quickly as she could. She needed a solution. Running would just make her guiltier. She had warned herself to be careful. Yuki bit her lip as tears threatened to fall. After working so hard, would she lose everything? She couldn't even bear to look at Calvin. What would he think?

" _Yuki? He's not moving. His shoulder is drenched with red too. It smells disgusting."_ Yuki looked back at Absol, who was sniffing the growing red splotch on Calvin's hoodie. At the sight of blood, her eyes grew wide with horror. Calvin wasn't moving either. Yuki was frozen in the spot. Her mind went back to the gunshot. She had thought that it missed both of them. What should she do? Was he dead? No, he couldn't be dead. By the look of it, he wasn't shot in a vital area.

" _Don't be afraid Yuki. We're all here for you. Just tell us what to do."_ This time it was Eevee. Yuki looked at the small pokemon, who moments before had been crying in fear. Eevee was trying to be strong for her even though it had almost been ripped away from her. Yuki smiled, despite the tears running down her face. Calvin wasn't the type of person who would turn her in without an explanation. Plus, he needed her help at the moment. Yuki wasn't as weak as to only care about herself when a dire situation was at hand. She would think of what to say later.

" _Bayleef go get some water. We need to clean the wound. Sylveon get the first aid kit from my bag."_ Yuki quickly rattled off some instructions. Walking over to Calvin, Yuki mentally prepared herself. She had never treated a serious wound, and she didn't know how deep the wound was. It could have just been a graze, or the bullet may have torn through all of the tissue in his shoulder.

Yuki knelt beside him. He had been awake before, but as soon as Absol had said something he hadn't moved at all. Yuki got a closer look at his shoulder. Deep ruby red blood was seeping from the wound. There was a bit of dirt sticking to the blood. When Absol tackled him he must've hit his shoulder. She came to the conclusion that he passed out from the pain. What a weak officer. Despite her situation, Yuki laughed.

She unzipped his hoodie, wincing at how the cloth didn't want to seem to detach itself from his T-shirt. The sight before her made her want to cry. His whole left shoulder was drenched in blood. The cloth that was once a dark blue had changed to a reddish-purplish sickly color. She didn't have the right supplies to treat this wound. She would have to get to the Pokemon Center as fast as possible. Sylveon handed Yuki her first aid kit with her pocket knife. Slowly and carefully she cut the fabric away from his shoulder. By the looks of it, the wound was just a graze. Bayleef came back, balancing the metal tray filled with water in its mouth.

Yuki grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the tray. She turned back to Calvin biting her lip. She felt sick seeing all of the blood, but she couldn't pass out herself. She needed to clean the wound so it wouldn't get infected. Yuki carefully wiped the blood away from the edges of the wound. She rinsed and repeated until the wound was clean and only fresh blood oozed from the wound. Yuki reached into the first aid kit and grabbed her bandages. There wasn't much, but she still hoped that it was going to be enough until they got to the Pokemon Center.

" _Would you like me to wrap it for you?"_ Sylveon must've sensed her hesitation before she started. Gratefully, Yuki passed the bandages to Sylveon and her ribbons went to work. Espeon used psychic to lift Calvin so that Sylveon could do her work. In no time at all the wound was covered. Espeon laid Calvin back on the ground. Now what would she do? Yuki wasn't strong enough to carry Calvin by herself and using psychic the whole time would be taxing on Espeon.

Yuki got an idea and reached into her bag again. Pulling out her blanket, Yuki instructed Absol to go find her two sturdy sticks. As soon as the sticks were there and laid out Yuki had the materials to make a makeshift stretcher. This would hold up until they arrived at the Pokemon Center and everyone could take turns. Yuki just hoped that they could hurry and that Calvin wouldn't wake up until they were there. She had a lot of explaining to do. She just hoped that Calvin would understand.

* * *

 **There is a lot of trouble brewing.**

 **A/N: I do enjoy constructive** **criticism** **and love it when I** **receive** **it. Just make sure that you are still not crossing the line of being an absolute jerk about it. if you have any comments or concerns about my story, just leave a review and I'll read it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

**SUMMERS ALMOST HERE! SUMMER MEANS MORE TIME TO WRITE. I won't make any promises, but I will try my hardest to write more. I LOVE YOU ALL! If you have any questions for me I would be happy to answer them.**  
 **If you haven't noticed already, I finally got a picture for the** **fan fiction** **. IT'S NOT MINE. I just pieced things together. I won't take credit for someone** **else** **work.**

 **Answers to some questions:**

 **Sharp- I did mean to say landmine when Calvin said good morning. The night before Yuki had asked how Calvin broke his ribs. It was a touchy subject for the character, and he kinda snapped. Most people would call it a landmine if they asked about something that was sensitive to the other person.**  
 **I wouldn't say that I liked Yuki better than I liked Max, but I love writing about Yuki. Don't get me wrong I love Max's gym battles, but I think showcases are my favorites. I get to come up with move combinations and dances. They are kind of the same person so I don't think I can like one or the other.**  
 **This isn't based off entirely on the anime. As shared in the beginning, Yuki is the great granddaughter of Ash and Serena. There is relevance, and the anime is the world of Pokemon, so I have to put the setting somewhere. Besides, all fan fictions have to come from somewhere right?**  
 **Usually Yuki isn't that abrupt. Unlike other people she greatly values her Pokemon. They are her only friends. She doesn't see them as tools like other trainers do. She treats them like her family.  
I will be showing Yuki/Max's showcases and battles, they just haven't come yet because their traveling to her next showcase.**

* * *

Calvin opened his eyes to find himself in a lumpy bed in a small room. The curtains were closed, but a few rays of light poked their way through the bright yellow cloth. Calvin sat up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He glanced down at it to see white bandages wrapped around the wound, crossing across his chest to make it tighter. Calvin eyebrows drew together as he tried to guess where he was.

"I'm coming in." Calvin's head shot to the door as it opened. A woman entered, carrying a tray of food. She looked up, and smiled seeing that Calvin was awake. "It's good to see that your awake! How do you feel?"

"Confused." Calving answered. He eyed the food hungrily. When was the last time he had eaten? Max had been making food earlier, but Calvin hadn't gotten the chance to eat it before….

The events of that morning flooded Calvin's mind. Team Rocket, Max being Yuki. Calvin Threw back the covers and the woman gasped.

"You can't be getting up yet!" She tried to push him back, but Calvin gently moved her aside. He tried to stand up, but suddenly his limbs locked up. He couldn't move.

"She said you can't get up yet. Nurses orders." Calvin glared at the person who entered his line of sight. It was Max, at least, Yuki disguised as Max. Her pokemon filed in behind her, and Calvin took note of Espeon's eyes glowing. Her pokemon was using psychic. "You should let yourself heal. A gunshot is not fun to deal with."

"Thank you for you help Max, but I think you should release him. I don't encourage using pokemon moves on people." Yuki glanced at Calvin, then sighed. Espeon eyes stopped glowing and Calvin regained control of his limbs. Calvin understood where he was now. He was at the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, can I please ask you to leave us?" Calvins voice came out harsher than he meant it to, but he couldn't take it back. While his attention was fixed on Nurse Joy, out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuki wince. He was furious. What did she think she was doing? She could get in major trouble for the crimes she's committing.

"Of course. I just want to remind you that here at the pokemon center we are all friends. I don't want to see any fights breaking out. Be reasonable." Calvin nodded, and Nurse Joy left the room. As soon as the door closed, Yuki removed the cap. Long midnight hair fell over her shoulders and her back.

"I'm sorry." Calvin turned back to her, anger melting away. Yuki was crying, looking down at the cap in her hands. "It wasn't right for me to lie. I-I-I I just…. I just did what my heart told me. It told me to do both. I know it's considered a crime. It's against the rules. It's just-" She dissolved into sobs. Calvin's mouth was slightly agape. He expected her to try to blackmail him or threaten him. Actually, he expected her to run. Not face him head on.

"Okay, just calm down." Yuki's head shot up and Calvin held in his laughter. She looked so confused. She was probably wondering why he wasn't angry, Calvin wondered why himself. He had been angry before. She had to have a reason. The officer inside of Calvin tried to tell him that just because she had a reason didn't make it right, but Calvin pushed it down.

"Aren't you mad at me? Aren't you going to turn me in?" Calvin sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"I should, but I want to hear your reasons first." Yuki bit her lip. Her eyes were easy to read. She was feeling guilty, but there was also hesitation. Yuki finally closed her eyes, a few more tears escaping. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell anyone unless he tells me I can."

"Who is 'he'?" Again, Yuki shook her head. Calvin grew even more confused. Was she being held against her will? Yuki must've seen the gears turning in his head because she took a step towards him, desperation on her face.

"I promise he's not a bad person. He's not forcing me to do anything or keep anything a secret. He's just very important to some pokemon trainers. He also chose to talk to me of all people, so I hold him in high regard." Calvin's mood darkened. If she couldn't tell him her reasons then he would have no choice but to turn her in.

"Ma-," Calvin paused looking down. "Yuki, if you can't tell me the reason then I have no choic-"

"Umbreon!" The pokemons startled cry made Calvin's head shoot up. Yuki's eyes were closed, and she swayed heavily to the left. Without thinking, Calvin was on his feet and he caught her before she fell. Calvin also heard the door open.

"I heard a pokemon's cry. Oh goodness! Is he alright?" Calvin realized that Yuki's cap was off. He quickly grabbed the cap and messily swept her hair into it, placing it on her head. Nurse Joy reached his side and felt Yuki's forehead. Clicking her tongue she relaxed. "It's just a slight fever. He walked all day yesterday. Carrying you on that stretcher. He arrived sometime before midnight, banged on the doors until I came out.

"Even after I brought you in and started to treat your wounds he didn't leave your side. He even insisted on helping. Hasn't slept a wink. Tuckered himself to the point of sickness. Can you help me carry him into the other room?" Calvin gave a brief nod before lifting Yuki into his arms. Making sure that the cap was still secure, he followed Nurse Joy into the next room. Although Calvin's shoulder ached, he ignored the pain. His head swam with questions. Mostly why's. "Thank you. You can leave him with me now." Calvin hesitated, would she be found out if he left her with Nurse Joy?

A soft nose rubbed up against his hand, causing him to jump. It was just Eevee, assuring him that they would make sure her secret was safe. Calvin understood that much. "Your welcome. Take good care of him." The door closed, and Calvin turned back to his room. What would he do? Calvin wished that he could have Light's guidance. Light always knew what to do.

Calvin sat down heavily on the bed, putting his face in his hands. He thought about the consequences she would have. The lenient punishment would be that she would be expelled from the Kalos Queen Competition and the Pokemon League for that year. The worst punishment was that she couldn't join the competitions at all, for the rest of her life. Would she be alright if she lost them?

Calvin reached for his bag and filtered through it. He had been debating bringing it, but he decided that it would be useful. Hit hand touched cold metal and Calvin brought out his portable computer. It was about the size of a pokedex, but was bigger. Light had bought it for him three years ago.

Opening it up, he searched up Yuki. A video instantly came up. Calvin clicked on it hesitantly. Once he watched this, would he regret it? Would it influence his decision? As the video loaded up, Calvin checked the sound. He didn't even know what to do. This situation had never come up in history. Suddenly the video came to life, and Yuki's bright smile flashed on the screen. In this freestyle part of the pokemon showcase, Yuki had Sylveon, Umbreon, and Espeon.

He watched as Umbreon's and Espeon's attacks collided, making the swift and shadow ball burst into a million tiny stars. They fluttered down, twinkling in the lights, only to be caught up by fairy wind. Hormonus music filled the stadium as Yuki and her pokemon laughed together. Calvin was entranced, watching the pokemon do flips and twirls. Yuki danced gracefully among them. There were a few more attack combinations, but none of them as glamorous than the beginning.

Suddenly, Espeon and Sylveon jumped to either side of Yuki. Umbreon arched it's back, looking up to the sky. Dark green orbs appeared one by one, circling Umbreon. Espeon and Sylveon's features were highlighted by the moon shining through the open stadium. Their body's glowed a white light, and two bright white circular spheres shot up into the sky. Umbreon's orbs followed after. The three attacks collided, blinding the crowd.

For a while, the screen was white. Then, it cleared up. Calvin's jaw dropped when he saw pure silver Starly's flying across the stage, leaving green sparkles is their wake. By the time the Starly's got to the back of the crowd they dissolved into silver moondust. It was then that Calvin realized that the Starly's were made from a combination of moonblast and hidden power.

The crowd in the video erupted into cheers and Yuki said the first words since the start of the performance. "Finished!" The camera's zoomed in on her face and her pokemon all standing proudly. Her chest heaved up and down in an effort to collect more oxygen. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. Then the video jumped to selecting the winner.

Yuki's key was blue, and it seemed that the stadium was all holding up blue light sticks. By the time the collection was done, Yuki held almost all of the votes. As Lumiere, the key master, presented the key to her, Yuki burst into tears. She was crying, but she grinned from ear to ear. Her pokemon pounced on her, causing her to tumble over. Yuki continued to cry and laugh at the same time. Then the video stopped, giving Calvin an option to rewatch it, move onto a different video, or go back. Calvin closed the computer, placing it on the side table.

He shouldn't have watched the video. Seeing her so happy, to the point of crying, he couldn't bear to take anything away from her. But what could he do? He would be breaking the law himself if he kept it a secret. He could put his own job in jeopardy. Her smile once again flashed through his mind. Calvin groaned, running a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp at the same time.

Seeing Yuki smile reminded Calvin of his mother. She had always smiled like that when she told Calvin of her own pokemon journey. Everytime Calvin would ask, his mother's mood would brighten almost immediately. It was part of the reason he yearned to go on a pokemon journey; to experience the same feeling his mother experienced.

He was an idiot, but he couldn't bear to crush Yuki's dreams.

* * *

The last thing Yuki remembered was hearing Calvin basically tell her that he was turning her in. Then, there was darkness. She had been feeling sick all night long, thinking about what she would say when Calvin woke up. She was also worried that his wound would get worse. It had rained on her way to the pokemon center, and she hoped that he hadn't caught a fever. Now, she kinda wished that he had. It could've spared her some more time to gather her thoughts.

Yuki cracked open her eyes to find that she was lying in the room provided to her. Nurse Joy was nowhere to be seen, but her pokemon were all curled up around her. She felt around for her hat, but couldn't find it. Then she touched her head, feeling that it was on. She sat up and a white cloth dropped from her forehead. Yuki stared at it quizzically.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuki jumped at the voice coming from the corner of the room. Calvin was sitting on the window ledge, clad in his hoodie and jeans. Yuki immediately wanted to hide. She didn't see handcuffs, but they were probably in his hoodie pockets.

"Yeah. Did I pass out?" Yuki didn't remember doing so, but it was the most likely possibility. Calvin nodded, pointing to his own forehead.

"You had a fever." Yuki nodded, closing her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. She knew that she had hurt him by lying, but she had to. It was worse that she couldn't tell him the reason. Suddenly M's voice entered her head.

" _In due time Miss Yuki, in due time."_ Yuki's mind lingered on his words.

" _When M? If I don't tell him soon I'll be taken in. I won't be able to fulfill the destiny you claimed that I was supposed to fulfill?"_ Yuki spouted her worries, hoping M could tell her. But M went silent, saying nothing else.

"Can you still not tell me the reason?" Calvin's voice interrupted Yuki's silent conversation. Yuki looked up at him, aware of the pain in her eyes. She shook her head, wondering if he would get angry and start yelling. Surprisingly, he just sighed. "Fine. We better be cautious and not get caught. I hope you realize what your doing soon and just pick one. That will save a lot of trouble."

"Wait.. What?!" Yuki couldn't believe her ears. She wondered if she was even hearing reality right now. A small smile crossed Calvins face. At least, Yuki hoped it was a smile. It looked like half of his face was grimacing, and the other half was smiling.

"I'm going to continue to be your bodyguard, and help keep your secret. I hope that you will come to a decision on what you want to do, so there won't be further complications. But, until that happens, I'm with you. It's mid day. I believe that the pokemon showcase in Couriway City is in two days, correct? If so, we better get a move on. We don't have much time."

* * *

Awkward silence was an understatement. It was like the forest needed to keep the silence along with them. Calvin and Yuki had been walking for three hours, and not one of them had said a word. The silence was slowly choking Yuki. She wished for Calvin to say something, anything! But no matter how much she willed it, no words escaped from the stone faced Calvin.

Yuki had continuous doubts run through her head. What if Calvin was only waiting until they got to Anistar city? Would he turn her in there? Did he seriously want to help keep her secret? These thoughts swirled in her head, over and over, repeating themselves. Finally Yuki was sick of it all.

"How can I trust you?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think twice about it. Calvin glanced at her for a second before staring back at the road.

"You don't exactly have a choice." His voice wasn't cold, but it definitely wasn't the treatment he had given her before he knew her secret. Before he had been kind, understanding, and actually enjoyable to be around. Now it seemed like all he did was frown. He put off an aura that told everyone that he didn't want to talk to them. Yuki gritted her teeth. She jumped in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Your right, I don't have a choice. But, before you knew that I was Yuki and Max, you were almost completely honest with me. So what's it going to take? Do I have to continue to pretend that I'm someone else around you? Your someone who knows who truly am; the two sides of me that would be lost without the other. Just because I'm also Yuki, your going to shut me out?"

Calvin was silent for several moments. He kept eye contact, but his eyes gave nothing away. They were just deep pools of nothing. Then, he spoke. "Why should I be honest with a lier?" Yuki froze. He was right. She hadn't given him a reason why she had to lie. Why she had to chose the path that she did.

" _Wipe your soul clean. Wash away the lie that you hold. Tell him the truth, if you really need friendship in your youth."_ M's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. She cried a silent thank you, then stared Calvin in the eye.

"Because I'm going to tell you the truth."

* * *

 **I hope I was able to please you guys with what I put into the** **Pokemon** **showcase video. If you have any suggestions, then I would be happy to add them in. The thing about a** **fan fiction** **is that your not writing it alone. Those who make suggestions and help the writers out also write it. I love it when you guys give me suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 6: Trust

**This is my favorite chapter by far. Getting to write about this mysterious M was so exciting! I hope that you guys like it as much as I do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki took a deep breath. She hadn't told anyone about her encounter with M. That's what started this whole mess. Telling Calvin and getting him to believe her would be quite difficult. Even if she did tell him and he did believe her would he continue to help keep her secret?

"Are you? Because it seems like you're still hesitating." His voice was filled with ice and he continued his swift pace down route 17. Yuki had to run to catch up with him. She didn't remember him being this fast.

"I just don't know where to start. It's a lot to take in." With her words Calvin paused in mid-stride. He turned to her, and Yuki choked on a gasp. He had been so calm before, but now his eyes held a burning fire of hatred. She took a step back. This was completely different from when she had asked about his ribs. Something had broke open.

"I'm sorry." Almost immediately his gaze softened and he looked away. Yuki's fearful heart beat slowed, and she was able to breath again. "Take your time." He continued and Yuki raced after him again.

"I've told you that I traveled for awhile before settling here in the Kalos Region right?" Calvin nodded and Yuki continued, picking up Eevee. "I've traveled almost everywhere. From Hoenn to Kanto, even to Unova." Memories of her other adventures flooded Yuki, and she smiled. "Well, when I was visiting home in the Kanto region I got this feeling that something was calling me."

Calvin kept the silence, but Yuki could tell that she peaked his interest. He was listening. "I decided to go investigate. I ended up finding an underground fresh water source." Yuki's mind flashed back to the memory.

~Past~

" _Well isn't this quaint?" She giggled as Eevee ran into the water. "Well I guess you guys can have your fun." She released all of her pokemon, letting them go play. Yuki sat down at the water's edge, taking off her shoes and socks. She watched her pokemon with a smile on her face. Then she took the time to examine her new underground paradise._

 _There were ferns and grass growing, even though there was hardly any light source. The light seemed to come from the water itself. It looked completely clear and clean. Almost pure. It was then that she spotted an odd looking flower._

 _Stiff crystal like leaves sprouted from the bottom, holding it in place. The rest of the strange flower looked like leaves were wrapping the inside up in a cozy cocoon. It's colors were different shades of blue and light purples._

 _As Yuki approached it, It suddenly opened up. The leaves unraveled, and she was blinded by a light. When Yuki opened her eyes again, she saw a small little flying object. "It can't be!" Hovering before her, was the legendary pokemon Mew. Yuki reached out her hand, and tried to touch it. To her surprise her fingers passed right through it, and the figure flickered. She retracted her hand. Yuki racked her brain, trying to understand what it was. What_ _ **this**_ _was._

 _The Mew moved, almost haphazardly. Yuki watched as it neared the water. She saw its eyes close and it landed in the water with a splash. Then, ice closed around the Mew, dragging it into the water. Yuki blinked and everything returned to normal. The flower closed up again. Her pokemon were still playing in the water. It was then Yuki remembered where she had seen the flower before._

 _It was a Time Flower. She had been reading an article about it written by a professor. It only grew near the_ _Tree of Beginning_ _._ _So why was it here? Yuki moved to the water, kneeling down. If it was a Time Flower, then it was showing her something of the past. But, only people with the right aura could activate it. Was Mew still in the water?_

" _H-help." Yuki's head shot up. Who was that? The water seemed to grow brighter, and her pokemon stopped playing to examine the water. Fear gripped Yuki, what was happening?_

" _Absol, Bayleef, Sylveon, Umbreon, Espeon, Eevee, get out of the water!" Yuki shouted. Her pokemon immediately obeyed her orders. They scampered out of the water, coming to her side. She didn't understand, what was going on? As she watched the water for any danger, she spotted something. It was a sphere of ice. Just like what she was shown in the time flower memory._

" _Please, I don't have much time." Again, the voice entered her mind. Yuki shook her head, and was surprised to find that she could speak back without using words._

" _Get out of my head!" She thought angrily._

" _You must listen to me! I am sick. I encased myself in ice to preserve the time I have. I beg of you, Champion, please come to my aid." Champion? What the heck was that? She didn't know, but the words buried themselves deep inside her. Yuki hesitated. What would this do, what would this bring? Yuki shrugged her thoughts off. There was a pokemon that needed her help._

 _Taking off her jacket, Yuki dove into the water. She shivered at the cold, cracking open her eyes. A couple of feet below her was the sphere of ice. She could barely make out the form of Mew. Was that who was speaking to her? Was it Mew? She had heard that legendary pokemon had telepathy, but she had never seen it in action. No one had. If anyone even saw a legendary pokemon it was just a glimpse. No one had ever communicated with one. Except for Ash Ketchum._

" _Hurry Champion. I'm running out of time." Yuki pulled herself out of her thoughts and began swimming. When she reached the sphere her lungs were burning. She wrapped her arms around it. It was quite heavy, and Yuki could barely even hold onto it. It was then that she realized she wouldn't be able to take the sphere and make it back. Even now she was almost out of air._

 _Kicking her feet, she made an attempt to get to the surface. She was only able to manage a couple of inches. Finally, her lungs exploded and she let out a burst of bubbles. She knew she couldn't inhale, but her lungs needed something. Yuki started to choke, and she didn't have the energy to kick anymore. "Champion! You need to fight."_

" _I can't…" Her world slowly started to fade into black. As she slowly lost consciousness she could hear the startled cries of her pokemon._

" _Yuki, I'm sorry."_

~Present~

"That's one of the last things I remembered before I blacked out." They had stopped for lunch, and by now, Calvin was completely invested in the story. He looked up Yuki while she paused. The next part still made Yuki shudder when she thought about it. The pain she had experienced before was only the beginning. She grimaced, looking Calvin straight in the eyes. He looked a bit startled at the eye contact, and Yuki saw him bring up his wall. "Before I move on, I want to make sure that you are ready for what is to come. It gets gruesome after that."

"I think I can handle it. You forget I'm a police officer." Calvin smiled, despite the depressing atmosphere. Yuki didn't react, instead she grew more serious. Calvin didn't understand. The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

"You've never seen a pokemon combine with a human." Calvin's smile immediately dropped. Yuki continued. "When I came to, I immediately knew that something was wrong with me."

~Past~

 _Her eyes snapped open. She was on land, out of the pond. How? Yuki lifted herself off the ground, immediately knowing something was wrong. Her vision swam and memories that were not hers filled her mind. Her stomach felt sick. Suddenly searing pain came over her and Yuki fell back to the ground. Her pokemon surrounded her, worried looks on their faces._

" _Are you alright?" Yuki could barely register that her pokemon were speaking to her. She could understand them._

" _She will be fine. But at the moment she will experience enormous amounts of pain. It may last for a few hours." As Mew spoke, Yuki threw up. She dug her fingers into the fine dirt to do something, anything that would lessen the pain. "Again, I'm sorry Yuki."_

" _What did…." Yuki gasped sharply as needles of pain shot through her head. "...you do to me?" She gritted her teeth as the world spun around her. She could almost hear the pokemon hesitate._

" _I've combined our souls." Yuki shot up, making her body scream in pain. She collapsed again, coughing. Ruby red blood splattered across the dirt. "That is not a good sign."_

" _You did what?!" Yuki managed to shout. Her pokemon flinched away from her. Her whole body convulsed, and Yuki let out whimpers of pain._

" _I combined our souls." Mew's voice rose. "I had no choice. We were both dying and you were unconscious. I did what I had to." Yuki curled up a bawl, tears streaming down her face._

" _Reverse it! It's..." She had to pause as her lungs stopped working. She wanted desperately to scream but nothing was coming out. When her lungs started working again she gasped for breath. "The pain is too much. I-i- can't handle i-" Yuki again had to cough out blood as it filled her mouth. Blood started to drip from her nose too._

" _I can't reverse it. At least not now. Maybe when I'm stronger…" Yuki screamed out in pain as another wave came over her. The world went dark around her as the pain overwhelmed her._

* * *

" _She's stabilized now, but we don't know what will happen next. This is new, something we've never seen before." Yuki stirred, causing the voices to go silent._

" _Yuki? Are you awake?" Her mother's voice caused Yuki's eyes to flutter open. She still had a headache. Her mother's face came into view, along with her sobbing father and the doctor._

" _Mom, dad?" She groaned. Closing her eyes again. Her mother clutched her hand, causing Yuki to open her eyes again. Her pokemon were nowhere in sight. She was in a hospital bed, hooked up with so many wires she wondered if she was dying._

" _Oh, my baby girl! What happened? You pokemon came in, causing quite the ruckus. They had managed to carry you all the way home. You had lost so much blood, and you looked like you couldn't breathe." Yuki opened her mouth to tell them about the cave and the combination, but Mew stopped her._

" _You can't tell them anything! If this gets spilled to the world you'll become a science experiment."_

" _You can't know that for sure!" Yuki spat. Her mother jerked back, looking alarmed and surprised. Mew mentally slapped her._

" _Communicate inside your brain you idiot!"_

" _Don't call me an idiot! You don't know my parents like I do. They would understand me and get me out of this mess you put me into. What was that back there? How did you stop me from saying anything?"_

" _We are part of the same body now. I can take control of you if I wished. You can choose to fight against it and whoever has the strongest mind will take dominance. Currently you are the strongest, but as time goes on I will gain more power. I will chose to step aside though, since I forced you into this."_

" _Tell me again why I can't tell my parents."_

" _No one should know that you just combined with a legendary pokemon. Or whatever you people call us this day. Trust me!"_

~Present~

"And so I did. I've trusted him up to this point." Yuki finished her tale. Calvin was staring wide eyed at her. He had stopped walking, halting their travel.

"So, your telling me, that you have the most powerful legendary pokemon living inside of you?" Yuki bit her lip while M laughed. She nodded and Calvin let out the breath he had been holding in.

" _Why thank you. I wasn't aware that I was the most powerful._ " Yuki smiled at M's sarcasm. She would have to relay the message.

"M tells you thank you for your compliment."

"Does he." Calvin ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he had lost his grip on reality. They continued walking and Calvin was silent for several minutes. Yuki wondered if it was too much for him to handle.

"Calvin, I believe M can make you forget all about this if it's too much for you to handle." His head snapped to look back at her.

"No. It's fine." Calvin took in a shaky breath. "You haven't explained why your Mew's Champion."

"Don't call him Mew. Call him M. It will cause less attention then you just calling out a legendary pokemon's name." Calvin nodded and Yuki explained. "M calls me his Champion because I had the right aura to unlock the Time Flower's memories. He felt like I was the only one who could help him."

"What about what you are doing now? What makes it right for you to lie to the world?" Calvins words were bitter, and Yuki had to stop herself from flinching. It had gotten dark, and they would have to set up camp soon.

"M and I learned that in order for our souls to be seperated, I needed to become stronger. He calculated that just doing one wouldn't be enough. I would have to do both. So here I am, doing Pokemon Battles and Showcases."

"Why was M combined into your body? Why wasn't it the other way around?" Yuki didn't know the answer to that question. She asked M for help.

" _I'll speak with him."_

" _You can speak with other people?"_ Yuki wondered why this wasn't told to her before.

" _Yes. But the participant needs to be willing. Of course, if you needed me to, I could just take control and converse with him using your voice and body."_ Yuki shuddered at the thought. M had done it once before, and Yuki could never forget the feeling.

" _No, just let me prepare him for it."_ Yuki felt M nod and she focused her attention back on Calvin. "M will tell you the answer. He can speak with you if you keep your mind open and if you are willing. I will also be able to hear what you say to him and what he says. That's just how it works."

"He can do that?" Calvin looked surprised.

" _Umbreon was right, you are a stupid cop."_ Yuki frowned at M's harsh tone. Calvin's eyes grew the size of saucers. It was almost funny.

" _What in the world is this? How?"_ Calvin's thoughts were clear, even though he wasn't speaking.

" _We can hear your thoughts Calvin, so careful what you think of. If we do this often you will learn how to control it."_ M laughed. It felt weird for Yuki to have M conversing with someone other than her. Calvin's thoughts were now frantic, and an image came to Yuki's mind. It was of a taller man that had some of Calvin's features. The only difference was his eyes were cold and wild. Then the image dissipated.

"I'm sorry. Is there a different way he can tell me?" Calvin closed off his mind, turning away. Yuki nodded.

"Yes, don't freak out though. I don't like this method but I want you to trust me." Yuki closed her eyes, handing the reins over to M. Her body crumpled to the ground as the souls switched places. Yuki headed to the dark corner that she hated. The corner that M spent most of his days in.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon. Again, no promises! I suck at keeping them.**


	8. Chapter 7: Subsisting

_**Hi.**_

* * *

Calvin had to wonder if he was losing his mind. He had to wonder if he was dreaming. He had to wonder if reality was a lie. This couldn't be real. And yet it was. His mind was telling him to accept it. Mew, the all time powerful legendary pokemon, was _living_ inside of Yuki. It had to be a ruse. He would have just brushed it off, telling himself that Yuki was insane. But then it _talked_ to him. He heard it, inside his own mind.

He couldn't push that aside.

Now Yuki was on the ground again, seemingly passed out. She did that. A lot. Frankly, Calvin was getting tired of it. Did she have anemia? Is that why she kept fainting? If she had any health problems Calvin should have been told. Then again, he was just finding out that she had been combined with a FREAKING LEGENDARY POKEMON! That girl definitely knew how to keep secrets.

"Ow." Calvin jumped. It was Yuki's voice, but deeper, like the voice she used for Max. It sounded more natural. "I forgot how hard the ground felt." Calvin stared at Yuki. She had definitely hit her head. How could she forget how hard the ground felt? She slept on it on a nightly basis. When Yuki looked up, Calvin froze. Instead of her eyes being crystal blue, they were a light amethyst.

"How in the…?" Calvin trailed off. Yuki stood up, dusting the dirt off her clothes. Her actions were sloppy, like she didn't know how to use them. She scowled, an expression Calvin was not used to seeing on her face. She looked up again, and Calvin was yet again caught off guard by the sudden change in eye color.

"I don't believe I'll ever get used to having such long arms and legs. It's so hard to balance without a tail. How do you human's stand this? Wouldn't it be easier just to fly?" The answer to this sudden change was in the back of Calvin's mind, but he was too stunned to pull it out. His eyes were wide. This was all just a crazy dream. It wasn't real. He didn't know that he had such a nice imagination.

"Yuki-" Calvin started, but he was immediately cut off.

"Not Yuki. Your talking to M now." Yuki was smirking, and Calvin's jaw dropped. WHAT? "Hmm. I forgot what touching felt like." Yuki's hand reached out and poked his left shoulder. A bolt of pain raced through his body. Without thinking he slapped Yuki's hand away. Yuki, no, M to jump back in surprise. Then M smiled. It looked arrogant and evil. Calvin bristled. He didn't like those expressions on Yuki's face. "Oops. I forgot. You're still recovering from a bullet wound. Anyway, to answer your questi-"

"Where's Yuki?" Calvin growled. M frowned, rolling his eyes. His amethyst eyes crinkled in distaste.

"She's still here. She's just handed me control for the time being. She must want you to trust her a lot. She hates soul swaps. To be more specific, she hates where she has to stay." M clicked his tongue. "It's really not that bad. Now back to the ques-"

"Why aren't you always in control?" Calvin had always been the curious type and Light had always told him that one day it would get him into trouble. This must have been this day. M's eyes flared up in fury, and his words were cold.

"One question at a time. Officer Rayport." Calvin froze up, giving M his desired reaction. "While Yuki doesn't like prying into other people's minds when they are open, it helps keep me sane." Calvin wasn't convinced that M had lost it already. He hasn't told anyone his last name. He used his mother's maiden name instead. He would never be a Rayport again. He would only be a Wilmont. Or maybe a Light if the opportunity arose. Calvin pushed that thought away. His mother wasn't ready for another marriage, and Officer Light understood that.

"Don't call me that. It's Officer Wilmont." Calvin growled. M rolled his eyes while nodding.

"On the outside, but from what I know your mother still hasn't filed a divorce. Your earlier question is an easy answer. My body was very weak and wouldn't be able to sustain our two souls. Even then, it was easier for my soul to transfer into her body. Her's was much stronger, and larger. My little tiny body would probably force our two souls into one, and we would never be able to separate again. M looked down at his hands. Hands that didn't belong to him. "Your second question is also easy." M flashed a grin. "That's because I'm nice."

"Nice?" Calvin repeated. He didn't understand, and from what he had seen, M wasn't nice. He was manipulative, abusive, and cruel. He poked into others minds without permission. Calvin considered himself an easy going person, but M got under his skin. M smirked again.

"If I really wanted to, I could completely push Yuki's soul out of her own body, making it my own and killing her in the process."

Calvin reacted faster than his mind thought he would. In moments his fist was raised and barreling toward M. Then, Calvin saw it.

Blue eyes.

Calvin immediately stopped. He had almost hit Yuki. He had almost hurt her. Calvin had almost been as bad as his father. The eyes flickered back to amethyst and M smiled. "Naughty naughty. You forgot that this is still her body. Any time you hurt me, you hurt Yuki as well. I switched our eye color to remind you." M frowned. "It's a tiring thing, don't make me do it often." Calvin lowered his fist.

"I'm sorry. I lost control of my emotions." Calvin spat the apology out through clenched teeth. There was nothing he could do. M nodded. Then he looked Calvin straight in the eye.

"Let me get something straight. Yuki has been my only friend for the time that we've been together. She's my Champion, the only human who could save my life." There was a distant look in his eyes. Calvin watched intently. "I won't- no I _can't_ lay a finger on her." Calvin looked away. M was being completely sincere. His gaze jerked back onto M when he remembered something from Yuki's explanation.

"What about when you stopped Yuki from telling her parents. You slapped her, didn't you?" M grimaced, guilt overcoming him.

"That was a long time ago. It was before I understood how kind and understanding she was." M smiled, but then he bit his lip in shame. "I will admit I verbally abused her in the beginning. She was strong. She didn't let it get to her." Calvin almost didn't hear what M said next. "Most of the time." All Calvin heard was excuses. Calvin was right. The 'he' Yuki talked about when this all started was holding her against her will. He had probably threatened her. M was just trying to make his actions innocent, and Yuki believed him. M was using her.

"Just because she didn't let it get to her all of the time doesn't make what you did right!" Calvin growled. M frowned, the fury reappearing in his eyes. Then it died down. M smiled that stupid smile that made Calvin's skin crawl.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. Careful there cop. Chose a side before you tear yourself apart. Are you going to help her, or turn her in. Don't lead her on." M quickly sat down on the ground. He then waved at Calvin, closing his eyes. His head, no Yuki's head… dropped down to her chest. Seconds later, Yuki's familiar crystal blue eyes flickered to life.

"What did he say?!" She shot up, startling Calvin out of his thoughts. "He cut me off from the conversation. What did he say to you?" Calvin just stared into her terrified eyes; he suddenly had an urge to cry.

"Can you do the same? Can you block him?" Calvin's voice was wavering. He was tired. Yuki bit her lip, and slowly nodded.

"I can, but it takes a lot of energy and concentration."

"Do it." Yuki nodded, and that was all the confirmation Calvin needed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her hair. This was all the comfort he needed.

* * *

 _ **Fluffy.**_


End file.
